Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a printing apparatus and a control method of the printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
It has been known that a printer driver is installed on a personal computer (PC), and print data (a print job) is transmitted from the PC to a printing apparatus using the printer driver. The owner of the print job is called a job owner. The printer driver adds user information, e.g., information about the user logged into the PC, indicating the job owner to the print data, and then transmits the print data to the printing apparatus. The printer driver acquires the user information from an operating system (OS) of the PC, and adds the user information acquired from the OS to the print data as the job owner. When receiving the print data including the user information, the printing apparatus can determine the job owner, based on the user information included in this print data.
In addition to a PC, a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, can also transmit print data to the printing apparatus. The mobile terminal establishes wireless communication with the printing apparatus using a direct wireless function such as an access point mode and Wi-Fi Direct®, and then transmits the print data to the printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-179926 discusses a configuration in which a printing apparatus stops a direct wireless function when printing is completed or when the printing apparatus transitions to a power saving state.
As described, user information about a user logged into a PC can be added to print data transmitted by the PC to the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus can then determine the job owner of the print data based on the received print data. However, user information about a user of a mobile terminal is not included in print data transmitted by the mobile terminal. Therefore, when receiving the print data from the mobile terminal, the printing apparatus cannot determine the job owner of the print data.